7-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptanes are useful intermediates in the synthesis of pharmaceutical compounds and salts thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,889 and 6,060,473, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.